scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Incorrect Quotes by Echo
Credit to where credit is due! Note: If you are in this and you do not want to be or you just don't want to be in this, tell me in the comments! ^v^ This is mostly my gang members and SAMB persona but imma try to do SAMBers the best I can SAMB Incorrect Quotes - One - North: "It's cereal before milk!" Silence: "It's milk before cereal!" Echo: "I put bleach after cereal!" *dabs* North and Silence: "Same lol." Jay: *Horrified* Two - Echo: *Wearing eyeliner and black eyeshadow* "This is who I really am!" Jay: "What-" Echo: *Turning away dramatically* "No one understands!" Three- Silence: *Running* Galaxian: *stopping Silence* "Is everything okay?" Silence: "It's Echo..." Galaxian: "Is she sick?" Silence: "Worst... she is addicted to a new musical!" Galaxian: "Oh no..." Echo: "WELCOME, WELCOME TO MOSCOW-" ' Four - Echo: *Is faced with minor problem* "Kill me now." Echo: *Is faced with a deadly/large problem* "God has blessed me!" ^v^ Jay: ????? Five - Jay: "I once quoted a vine in front of North and no one believed him so now he lives in fear of my supposed knowledge of the internet." Six - Silence: "I wouldn't hurt a soul!" North: "You threw a baseball bat at me!" Seven - Echo: "I'm going to sign up for this!" Silence: *Laughs* "Echo, it says ''TALENT ''show!" Eight - *A bunch of SAMBers standing on couches, tables, chairs, cabnits, or practically anything but the floor* Silence: "Guys, we need to talk about your maturity!" Galaxian: *From a chandalier* "Wise words from the lady standing in lava!" Nine - Octave: "Okay but what they hate you?" Echo: "I have been through this twenty times! They don't hate me!" Octave: "I have looked at it in a new prospetive and I have found fifty three more reasons on how they could hate you!" Echo: Echo: "...Go on..." Ten - North: "I'm tough!" Silence: "You were crying because Glitchers can't turn into birds." North: *Sobbing* "ThEy don'T haVe wIngS!" Eleven - Lavender: *Rides in on skateboard* Lavender: "Love yourself." Twelve - Jay: "Let me see what you have there!" Silence: *Running past* "A KNIFE!" Jay: *Chasing after* "nO!" Lillian: "HoW'd sHe geT a knIfe?!" Thirteen - North: *singing* "He's making a list, he's checking it twice-" Silence: "He's finding out who's on thin ice!~" Echo: "Santa Clause is calling you out!~" North: "W h y a r e y o u g u y s l i k e t h i s." Fourteen - Echo: "I yote my water bottle through the hallway yesterday!" Galaxian: Galaxian: "Did you use the past tense of ''yeet?" Fifteen - Samurai: "I'm always expecting someone to take revenge..." *An explosion is heard in the background, followed with angry yelling for Samurai* Samuari: "They weren't expecting hard enough." Sixteen - Echo: *Tears in eyes* "After all we been through! Galaxian, you can't do this!" Galaxian: "I'm so sorry..." Galaxian: *Sets down +4 card* Galaxian: "Uno." Seventeen - Octave: "Hey, guess what?" Echo: "What?" Octave: "Random sadness for no reason!" Echo: Echo: *softly* "What the heck, man..." Eighteen - Galaxian - *Holding a cup of water over Samuri's computer* Rune: *Holding camera* *Whispering* "Do it for the vine..." Nineteen - Lavander: *Drops a glass cup* *cup shatters* Echo: *across the room* "Oh, big mood." Lavander: Lavander: "W h a t." Twenty - (Older)Shura (from Galaxian's home world): "You know we can kill you instantly, right?" Echo: "Ha ha! Make it quick!" *dabs* Twenty One - Samurai: "If one more person comes up to me singing 'Where's my Samurai!' off of the song Butterfly, I'm gonna scream." Silence: *Jumping in through a window* '''"AIYYE YIE YIE, I'M YOUR LITTLE BUTTERFLY. GREEN, BLACK, AND BLUE MAKE THE COLOURS IN THE SKY-" Twenty Two - Silence - "Echo has no sense of survival. I think she wasn't born with one." Galaxian - "That can't be true! Everyone has one!" Silence - "Let me demonstrate." Silence - "YO ECHO, RACE YA DOWN STAIRS!" Echo - *Jumps out window* Twenty Three - Deathmask - *Exists* Echo and her gang: *'TERRIFIED SCREAMING* ' Twenty Four - Galaxian - "If I cut off my leg and swing it at your head, am I hitting you or kicking you?" Arl - "You'll probably mentally scar me more than anything." Twenty Five - Galaxian - "Do you guys think I can fit twenty marshmallows in my mouth?" Silence - "You are a hazard to society." Samurai - "And a coward! Do thirty!" Twenty Six - Galaxian - "If I ever die my funeral is going to be a huge party and you all are invited!" Arl - "If?" Echo - "Great, the only party I'm invited to and he might not even die!" Twenty Seven - Silence - "You were hurt. What do you remember?" Celery - "All I remember is the ambulance ride..." North - "We didn't have an ambulance, Jay drove us." Celery - "I heard sirens?" Echo - "That was also Jay." Jay - "I was really nervous!" Twenty Eight - Lavander - "If I was a drink I would be cherry cola! What about you guys?" Echo - "Bleach." Galaxian - "Sewage." North - "Poison." Lavander - Lavander - "Calm down edgelords..." Twenty Nine - Echo - "I'M FABULOUS!" *Tries to dramaticlly put on glasses and pokes self in eye* Echo - *Drops glasses* "Oh shoot, hang on-" *Pick us glasses and drops them again* Echo - "Diddly hecK-" Thirty - Galaxian - "To OwO or to not OwO, that is the question..." Silence - "That's it, I'm snapping his neck." Thirty One - Lillian: *Sneezes* North - *BURSTING THROUGH DOOR* "Are you okay? Are you sick? Let me make you soup! Please be okay!" Lillian: Lillian: "Sweetheart, I'm fine-" North: *Covering Lillian in blankets* "Please don't die!" Thirty Two - Silence: *Points at the SAMBers* "Look at all these idiots." Thirty Three - Silence - *Staring down at Echo* "Ha ha, short people." Echo - "I will tie your shoelaces together and you wON'T KNOW UNTIL IT'S TOO LATE!" Silence - "What? Can't hear you! You're too short!" Thirty Four - (Echo's) Narrator: "Wait, if I'm narrating-" *Points at (Galaxian's) Narrator* "-And you're narrating, who's flying the plane?" Both: Both: *SCREAMING* Thirty Five - Silence: "Out of all the SAMB History Books, they still haven't recorded one thing!" Jay: "What's that?" Silence: "The Idiot Disease-" *LOUD EXPLOSION FOLLOWED BY SAMBers SCREAMING* Silence: "And it's uncurable." Thirty Six - Galaxian - "I made you a nice, hot cup of coffee!" (Older) Shura (From Galaxian's home world) - "It's horrible." Galaxian - "Hot cup of coffee!" Shura - "It's cold." Galaxian - "Cup of coffee!" Shura - "I'm sure it's not even coffee." Galaxian - "Cup!" Shura - "This is a vase." Thirty Seven - Silence - *Handing North and Echo cups* "I made you guys coffee!" North - "I watched you pour bleach in these." Echo - *Chugs down "coffee"* Thirty Eight - Philter - "You know what's worst than using profanity?" *Rips paper off board to reveal SAMBers* "Boom." Silence - *Gasp* "SAMBers?" Philter - "N o." Thirty Nine - Jay - "It's so weird, I haven't been able to think straight lately." Jay's mind - ''"D o n u t s." '' Forty - North - "Dear diary, I haven't been able to find my diary so I'm writing this on my two copies of Kong Fu Panda." Forty Two - Echo - "Ah, yes. I can sing-" *Flashback* Echo - *SCREAMING INTO A MIC* Forty Three - Jay - "Relax! Act mature!" North - "Act mature! Got it!" *later in date* Lillian - "What do you like to do, North?" North - *Deep, serious voice* "Taxes." Forty Four - Lillian - *Under breath* "Future husband say what." North - *Turning head* "What?" Lillian - *INTERNAL SCREECHING* Forty Five - (Older) North - "This is my ex-girlfriend, Lillian." (Older) Lillian - "You need to stop introducing me like that!" (Older) Lillian - *To person* "I'm his wife." Forty Six - Random person - "Did it hurt?" Lillian - "Huh?" Random person - "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" North - *behind person* "No cause I was there to catch her." Forty Seven - Galaxian, trying to explain to Echo why she should drink water: "Need clear skin? Drink water! Need to get thinner? Drink water! It's good for you!" Silence - *Across from room* "Need to get rid of someone? Drown them." Forty Eight - Echo - "Aye, Star Boi, yeet me some boneless ice!" Galaxian - "Uh... North, can you translate?" North - *sighs* "She wants you to get her some water." Forty Nine - Echo and Deathmask - *Arguing* Silence - *Drinking tea* "Ya, know, I could totally help." Echo - *Curses back at Deathmask, who could easily murder* Silence - "Nah, it's getting too interesting." Fifty - North - "When you bake cookies, you can eat as many as you want! You are their creator, their god! Eat as many as you want!" Galaxian - "This does not include children!" Galaxian - "Looking at you, Kronos." Fifty One - Galaxian - *Throwing water bottles at MBers* "HYDRATE OR DIE-DRATE!" Samurai - "What is he doing?" Echo - "Trying to force mental health and well-being to us." Galaxian - "I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU!" Echo - *Crying* "It's working..." Fifty Two - Jay and North - "The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round! The wheels on the bus go round and round!" Silence - *In tune* "Just, shut up!" Fifty Three - Jay - "Who ate all my powdered donuts?!" North - *clearly lying* Not me!" Jay - "Then what's all over your jeans?" North - *PANICKING* "UH, C O C A I N E." Fifty Four - Silence - "I'm not here to make friends!" Galaxian - "Bold of you to assume you have a say in that matter." Fifty Five - Creator - "I have trained the best soldiers of all worlds!" Jay - *Pointing at Echo* "You messed up a perfectly fine child, that's what you did! Look at it! It has anxiety!" Fifty Six - Jay - "I've been giving my son, Celery, high-fives since I adopted him. Both 'Up high's' and 'Down low's. Today, I'm going to hit him with a 'too slow'. Welcome to the real world, son." Fifty Seven - Silence - *Putting make-up on* *Looks into camera* "You want your eyeliner sharp enough to murder any loser who thinks they can talk to you!" Fifty Eight - When Silence was part of Galaxian's gang: Galaxian - *Answers phone* "Hello?" Silence - *INTENSE SCREAMING AND CURSING* Kidnapper - *Crying* "TAKE HER BACK!" Fifty Nine - Echo - *Hasn't slept for a week* "Do fish get thirsty?" Galaxian- *Concerned immortal who doesn't need sleep* "Echo, ''please ''go to bed." Samurai - *A night owl* "Wait, no, let her finish." Sixty - SAMBer - "I don't really have a father figure.." Jay - *Pulling adoption papers out* "Oh? Haven't you heard?" Sixty One - Galaxian - "You may be verified on Twitter-" Galaxian - *Puts camera closer to face* "But are you verified in the eYES OF ATHENA?" Sixty Two - Echo - "WHOM HAS COMSUMED MY BONELESS ICE?" North - "I HAVE COMSUMED THY OCEAN SAUCE." Jay - *Crying* "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS SAYING?!" Sixty Three - Echo - "You better stop raising your voice at me!" Silence - "Or what?" Echo - "I'll... I'll cry and I really don't want to be embarrassed right now." Sixty Four - *Silence is choking* Echo - "I'm trying to call 911 right now but the 9 isn't working!" North - "Turn the phone upside down and use the 6!" Echo - "Genius!" Silence - *Momentarily stops choking* "Why are you two so stupid?!" Sixty Five - Galaxian - *Suspicious* "Why are you smiling so much?" Silence - "What? I can't be happy?" North - *Looking up from phone* "She saw Echo face-plant in the parking lot." Sixty Six - Puts cereal before milk: Echo, Lavender, Rune Milk before cereal: Philter, Silence Eats the cereal, chugs down milk, and break dances to mix it up inside: Samurai, Galaxian, Ishmael, and probably Happy Eats salt: Arl Disappointed in these children: Mods Sixty Seven - Samurai, holding a microphone to mouth: "IT'S A MENTAL BREAK DOWN!" The rest of the SAMB: *Off-key kazoo* Sixty Eight - Mods, when announcing the SAMB being yeeted: "Remember, you all can't share nicknames for other websites in here!" SAMB: "Wait, I got this!" *Hands piece of paper* Philter: "This just says 'I can do what I want'?" Sixty Nine - Philter: "Why is Phil Jr. in the hospital?!" North: "We were doing parkour..." Philter: *Suspiciously* "This that some king of d r u g?!" Seventy - Echo: "This song was inspired by all the chaotic energy I store in my mind." Echo: *SCREAMS* Seventy One - (Echo's) Narrator: "Oh! These Golden Saint characters are really cool! I hope they stick around a while!" (Galaxian's) Narrator: "H a.... a b o u t t h a t-" (Echo's) - "Since there is different timlines, I wonder if there is one where everyone dies?" (Galaxian's): "H A... A B O U T T H A T..." One- South: "I can cook!" Solar: "You are my best friend and I would never lie to you..." Solar: "You can't cook." Two- Whisper: "I never liked your spinach puffs!" South: *GASP* Three- South- *Picks up ringing phone* "Ello?" Solar- "You left the store, right?" South- "Yeah, but I feel like I forgot something..." Whisper- *In background* "YOU FORGOT US." South- "Oh cRAP!" Four - Whisper: "I am the strongest and bravest leader all around! No one can beat be!" Solar- *Chewing on lollipop* "You're hand is stuck in a vending machine..." Whisper: "I paid for my skittles, I'm gETTING MY SKITTLES." Five- *Chaos in the background* Tranquility- *Sipping tea* "This is f i n e." Six - Solar: "Yeah I drink. 20 Caprisuns under two minutes. Not even Whisper has beaten me." Seven - *Before South and Liliac are in a relationship* Tranquility - *Trying to find South a girlfriend* *Points at Liliac* "She's pretty!" South - "Yeah, pretty expensive." Eight - Whisper - "Dating tip: hold the door for your date, rip door off it's hinges, and fight off others! Establish dominence!" South - "I'm starting to see why you're single..." Nine - Solar - "I have a bad feeling about this..." Whisper - "What do you mean?" Solar - "Don't you have a little voice in your head that tells you your actions will get you in trouble?" Whisper - "No?" Solar - "That explains so much right now." Ten - Solar - *Taking out metal baseball bat* "I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR NICO-NICO-KNEE CAPS!" Eleven - South - *Seeing people do stupid stuff* "They are idiots." South - *Realizing it's Solar and Whisper* "Oh no, those are ''my ''idiots." Twelve - Solar - *Pressing laptop against South's chest* "There we go!" South - "What in tarnation are you doin'?" Solar - "My laptop was overheating and I thought your cold heart would cool it down." South - South - "What heart?" Thirteen - Whisper - "One time I got grounded for a month because of showing up at home late." Solar - "Well you deserved it!" Solar - "You got everyone's hopes up and then showing back up again? Terrible!" Fourteen - South - "Can you get us a table?" Solar - "Sure." *a few minutes later* Solar - *Sprinting out of resturant with a table* "START THE CAR!" South - "WHAT THE-" Fifteen - Whisper - "Locks are my specialty!" Whisper - *Yeets brick at window* Sixteen - Whisper - "Were you dropped on your head as a baby?!" Solar - "Bold of you to assume I was held!" Whisper - Tranquility - South - "Solar..." Seventeen - South - "What's the new rule here?" Solar - "No daring Whisper to do stupid stuff..." South - "Why?" Whisper - *Grumpily* "I have no regards for my personal well being..." South - "Exactly." Eighteen - Whisper - "Pshh, whatever Sunshine!" Solar - "Wise words for someone who called their brother crying when they stepped on a lizard!" Whisper - "Wha-" Solar - "Yeah, I saw that crap! Watch what you say!" Nineteen - South - *Get down on one knee* Liliac- "It's finally happening!" South - *Ties shoelaces* Liliac - "You finally stopped wearing crocs!" Category:Just for Fun Category:Characters Category:Content (Echo) Category:SAMB